


By Bindweed and Crowfoot

by TheMarvelousMadMadamMim



Series: This Spell We Cast [12]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 24, F/F, Fluff, TWW Valentines LemonFest 2019, definitely more lime than lemon, implied citrus, ropes, sappy married moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim/pseuds/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim
Summary: Hecate and Ada learn something new, together.For TWW Valentine Lemon!Fest.Day Twenty-Four Prompt: Ropes/Ribbons/Ties.





	By Bindweed and Crowfoot

Over the years, Ada Cackle had learned that her wife generally dealt with stress through two outlets: autodidactism and sex. Sometimes, those two methods overlapped, and the results were beneficial to Ada in more ways than one.

Currently, she was witnessing one such example. They were in bed for the evening, Ada with a stack of papers and Hecate with her newest hobby—however, Ada was finding it hard to concentrate on her own tasks. Hecate was sitting atop the bedspread, nightdress pulled up to reveal her pale thigh, which currently had a length of hemp rope tightened around it. The younger witch was leaned over in concentration, lips pursing in a mixture of determination and dissatisfaction as her nimble fingers worked on perfecting the knot, occasionally frowning as she looked back at the book laying beside her foot. Ada had originally suggested using a pillow, but Hecate had decreed that it was too unrealistic—and she certainly wasn’t going to use the cords on Ada until she was fully certain that she knew what she was doing, and that there was absolutely no risk on her lover’s part.

Ada loved her for her diligence, even if it was currently distracting her from her own responsibilities.

Finally, Ada gave up all hope and pretense of finishing the papers, leaning over to inspect the knot. “Can I learn, too?”

Hecate didn’t look up, brow furrowing in slight confusion. “Wouldn’t you rather wait until I’ve actually mastered the technique, before I try to teach you?”

“We can learn together,” Ada suggested.

Hecate gave a small shrug of acquiescence, her perfectionism overpowering any kind of arousal the statement might have induced. But Ada Cackle was a woman of persistence.

“Does it hurt?” Ada asked, more out of a desire to listen to her wife’s voice than actual curiosity or confusion.

“No. There’s…compression, but not pain,” Hecate informed her. “At least not the way I’m doing it. It _could_ , if that was the desired effect.”

“And what is your desired effect?”

“Aesthetics, mainly,” Hecate frowned slightly and untied the knot. She cinched the rope again with a little more force than necessary, becoming frustrated with her inability to master the technique. Ada swallowed the lump in her throat at the action. Her wife was completely oblivious as she continued, “And basic restraint, in some cases. I think if you got it just right, you could limit blood flow, to increase sensitivity, heighten sensation.”

“And is it more sensitive now?” Ada traced her fingertip from the cord down towards the joint of Hecate’s hip. Her tone was innocently curious, though Hecate knew it was an absolute farce. It was part of a game, a role Ada sometimes played, knowing full well what she was doing, buying herself more time to draw things out, to tease Hecate even further.

As usual, Hecate played along, trying to keep her tone nonchalant as she replied, “I can’t really tell, yet. And it’s only one, so…it’s a bit limited.”

“Hmm,” Ada shifted closer, pretending to inspect the knot with absolute fascination. Her hand was on Hecate’s knee now, so unassuming and tame. Already Hecate’s thigh was beginning to protest, singing with a need to feel Ada’s hand slip back up its lines. “Perhaps if we…increased pressure.”

She tightened her hold, slipping up just slightly, squeezing the soft flesh above Hecate’s knee. The younger woman sat back slightly and hummed. Ada tamped down a victorious smile and continued playing her bit.

“How about that?”

“Very interesting results,” Hecate intoned seriously. The corner of Ada’s mouth quirked into a grin.

Ada cocked her head to one side, focusing on the rope again with feigned concern. “I think…well, in order for me to learn, too, I should be sitting in close to the same position as you.”

She shifted, moving around on the mattress so that she could sit behind Hecate. But the younger woman stopped her, “Absolutely not, Ada Cackle.”

The blonde's face filled with utter confusion. Again, pure farce, through and through. Hecate pressed her lips into a thin line, fighting back a grin at how obvious her wife could be, sometimes.

“I know you too well, madame. You would pay attention to tying knots for exactly three minutes— _if_ that long—and then your hands would be in entirely inappropriate places—”

“Hecate Hardbroom,” Ada was shocked at her accusation. “I am here to learn, thank you very much. The fact that you would question my motives is honestly quite hurtful.”

She played it a little too over-dramatically, on purpose, knowing it would earn her an eyeroll of disbelief (it did).

Hecate pulled herself further back against the headboard, hitching up the rest of her nightdress and widening her thighs. “You’ll sit in front, Miss Cackle. I can keep my eye on you that way.”

Ada merely grinned and maneuvered to sit between her wife’s thighs, giving a small happy sigh at the way they tightened around her with reassuring warmth.

“Now,” Hecate was leaning over her shoulder, her lips brushing against Ada’s ear. “I think it’ll be easier if we use your thigh for our lesson.”

Ada nodded in agreement, chest too tight to form a verbal reply. She untied the rope from Hecate’s leg, the red mark left behind causing a frisson of heat. Hecate’s hands were on the hem of Ada’s nightdress, delicately pulling it up to expose more of Ada’s thigh and guiding Ada’s leg so that she propped her knee up enough to slide the rope underneath.

“Let’s try a different knot,” Hecate suggested, fingers waving to call her book back to her, enchanting it to float in front of them at eye level. She pointed to another illustration, the action allowing her to push her chest further into Ada’s back, turning so that her lips fully pressed into hair tucked behind Ada’s ear as she asked, “That one?”

“Looks easy,” Ada decreed, surprised at how nonchalant she sounded, despite the way her entire body had begun to thrum and ache.

Hecate’s small sound of amused disbelief slithered down Ada’s spine, reverberating in her hips with skittering sparks.

“We’ll see,” was all the younger woman said, her tone utterly too patronizing for Ada’s liking. The blonde’s brow furrowed in concentration as she set out to prove her wife wrong.

Hecate merely watched Ada work, her body rippling with heated desire. She wanted to do all the things that she had claimed Ada would do, if she had been the one sitting behind. To pull up the rest of that light flowery fabric, to press her fingers into the soft warmth of Ada’s things, to slip further up, further in, to bite into Ada’s shoulder and rock against that delicious ass, to have the woman softly crying out her name as she spiraled further and further out of control.

But she genuinely needed to learn this. Over the years, she and Ada had removed any last hesitations between them, any last barriers in expressing themselves in such intimate settings—and with that unbridled trust came a greater chance to explore, to play, to experiment and innovate. And for all the ways she adored research, there was no subject she loved more than the chemistry of Ada, the levels and ingredients of her desire, the reactions they produced. Being able to combine all of her favorite things into a single pursuit had been absolute heaven, and she was forever grateful that Ada shared her enthusiasm for exploration.

“Wait…” Ada’s voice filled with confusion. Hecate had been distracted—she looked down to see that Ada’s attempt hadn’t quite matched the final illustration.

“Let’s see,” Hecate’s hands came to the rescue, her arms wrapping more tightly around Ada as she focused on untying the knot a single time. She glanced up—yes, Ada had only messed up the last step, though Hecate could see why. It wasn’t properly explained, and she cocked her head to the side slightly, brain trying to fully process the instructions.

Ada shifted slightly, angling to better watch the face hovering over her shoulder. She had an excellent view of Hecate’s profile, the little crease at the corner of her frowning mouth begging to be kissed. Ada bestowed a quick, light token on the spot, and Hecate blinked in surprise but kept her focus.

“These illustrations are bullshit,” Hecate announced. Ada hummed in agreement.

“Not to insult your intelligence, my dear, but perhaps we should start with the simpler knots,” Ada pointed to the top of the page, which listed the chapter title of _Advanced Techniques_.

Hecate flipped back to an earlier chapter, finding a suitable starting point. Honestly, she had chosen to learn the advanced techniques because her mind had been swimming of visions of Ada's thighs and hips tangled in knots, and the thought of starting anywhere else hadn't nearly seemed as appealing. Now of course she was realizing her lustful folly, though thankfully Ada offered no judgment on the matter. Hecate's eyes roamed over the page, processing the instructions and giving a small nod of approval before asking, “Better?”

Ada looked over the illustrations—simple variations for wrist restraints, from tying a wrist to another object to securing both wrists together or even to ankles. She nodded thickly, body warming to the thought of Hecate using the ropes in any of those scenarios. They had used cuffs (many times) before, but the idea of Hecate taking the extra time to tie her up was definitely a novelty that Ada was eager to experience. Of course, Hecate knew how much Ada enjoyed restraints, and this latest bout of self-education had been undertaken with Ada in mind, she knew. She felt another bubbly rush of adoration for the woman behind her, who never tired of finding new ways to please her, to prove how loved and adored she was, to make her feel cherished in ways that no other lover had been able convey.

 _Well, you’ve had other lovers—but I do plan on being your only wife_ , Hecate had once quipped dryly, when Ada had expressed her thoughts aloud. And really, the woman had proven herself as the only serious contender for Ada’s interest and affection for nearly a decade now, so her plan was coming along quite nicely.

Ada’s hands lightly strayed up and down Hecate’s outer thighs as she watched those dexterous fingers manipulate the rope into a suitable loop, tying the final knot with a small huff of self-satisfaction.

“Now,” Hecate’s chin rested in the curve where Ada’s shoulder met her neck. “Let’s test it.”

Ada’s left hand easily slipped inside the wide loop. It was a basic lasso, and Hecate’s hands slid the loop tighter, letting it fit snugly around Ada’s wrist.

“The more you pull on it, the tighter it will get,” Hecate warned her, giving a light tug on the rope to punctuate her point. Still holding the end aloft, she instructed, “But if you flex your wrist slightly and move it just like….”

Her voice trailed off as Ada guessed the correct movements to loosen the grip of the rope slightly.

“There,” the pride in Hecate’s tone was ridiculous (Ada understood the basics of a lasso, it wasn’t as if she’d performed a particularly difficult feat). She placed a quick kiss on Ada’s neck, left hand releasing the rope as her fingers slipped under the part around Ada’s wrist, helping to loosen the lasso further.

Ada’s free hand came up to stop Hecate. The brunette stilled, her frame filling with gentle curiosity. Ada gingerly widened the loop and pulled Hecate’s hand through before retightening the rope. Hecate’s hand rested atop hers, warm and reassuring in its weight.

Hecate gave a small sigh of happiness, fingers threading through Ada’s and curling into a loose fist. Ada gently leaned forward, drawing their hands closer to place a light kiss on Hecate’s knuckles.

“By all that I am, by all that I have been, I commit to all that we are, all that we will be,” Ada whispered, her words aching with love—the very words they had spoken all those years ago, beneath a blossoming tree in high spring, when another kind of cord had bound their hands together, forever and in all things.

“For now and always, until the earth sinks into the sea,” Hecate finished, her free hand snaking around Ada’s midsection to pull her closer, her body curling inward so that she could bury as much of her face into Ada’s neck as possible. Her thighs were squeezing against Ada’s hips as she shifted, pressing more of her front against Ada’s back.

And while Ada absolutely welcomed the feeling, she couldn’t stop herself from teasing, “You should finish your lessons, Miss Hardbroom.”

“ _Our_ lessons,” Hecate corrected, words muffled by Ada’s skin. She gingerly pulled Ada’s earlobe with delicate teeth before hotly whispering, “Besides, it’s important to take study breaks.”

Ada really couldn’t argue with that logic.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I totally incorporated "all that we are" into their marriage vows. Because it would totally make sense for Hecate to find a way to use some phrase from their commitment ceremony to call Ada back to her from realms afar.


End file.
